


Extra Strawberries and Sunshine

by InterstellarToaster



Series: Toastee's Lighthearted Batman Family and You [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/InterstellarToaster
Summary: You and Bruce go on a bakery date, but not everything goes as planned. Or, anything really. At least the cheesecake is good.





	Extra Strawberries and Sunshine

He was late.

 

You've been waiting for Bruce for nearly two hours, standing outside the brick bakery exterior as you shuffled your phone around. You'd done a good job distracting yourself from the obvious for a while, but there's only so many games of sudoku you can play before you find your eyes drawn to the time again. 

4:55

It's a Saturday, and Bruce assured you his schedule was clear, that any business he'd have to do could wait till tomorrow. And he had free time so rarely that you'd wanted to make today special; Marston's Bakery was the first place that came to mind. A small smile fights onto your face, as you remember the delicious treats the bakery is famous for. Well, semi-famous. It's a bit of a city secret, hidden in plain sight. No tourists come to Gotham anyway, though, so it's not as though the bakery is at risk of that anytime soon. 

The clock chimes for five o'clock, and you put your phone away with a barely concealed sigh, your shoulders drooped. You turn, giving one last lingering glance to the busy streets– but, still no Bruce– and enter the bakery. The door dings as you open it, and the warm scents of baked goods drift to your nose. Kulich, and snickerdoodles, especially the tiramisu. The head chef sees you approach, and darts up to the display case, waving you closer.

"Finally tired of waiting outside?" Winnie Marston, owner and proprietor, teases. You feel a glimmer of laughter return to your eyes as you inspect the sweets, Winnie leaning obnoxiously on the counter.

"I'll just have some of the strawberry cheesecake," You smile apologetically. Winnie acts wounded, but quickly pulls a slice out, adding a few extra strawberries and other garnishes, just for you. You rummage around for your wallet, but when you look back up, Winnie looks...sad.

"Your date stood you up?" She asks. You stomach twists, and not from hunger. 

"He's just late at the office," You defend, but, you know he cleared his schedule, and he hasn't been answering your texts, so maybe– no, "He'll be here soon." 

You hand the head chef the money, ignoring the fact that she's taking the time to ring you up, the usual cashier standing awkwardly off to the side. Winnie goes _tch_ , takes your money, and applies a heavy discount. You'd argue, but she does this for the special regulars, and you suppose you're a little too sad to protest. 

"I'd better get back, before the missus realizes I'm gone," Winnie winks as you take your change and your cheesecake. There's the sound of a ruckus in the kitchen, and Winnie bolts, leaving you to go to your favorite table, secluded in the back, chair to the wall. You sit down in the comfortable chair, scooting it forward and plopping your plate on the old tables. You might've called them cute or aged if you were in a better mood, but right now, you settle on old, and stab your fork into a strawberry with perhaps a little more force than necessary. If you crane your neck, you can look out the bakery window, seeing all the happy couples outside, the cars driving past, and the towering skyscrapers. 

"Still nothing," You sigh, still searching for Bruce. You pull out your phone again, typing your password in faster so you won't have to see the background of Bruce and you for too long, and check your texts. Nothing. The last one he sent was about three hours ago, with a cute little heart emoji too. He isn't ditching you, right? No, that's silly. You pop another strawberry into your mouth, and chew sorrowfully. He was probably avoiding you. 

As you focus on pushing your strawberry cheesecake around on your plate, you miss the ding of the door opening, the step step towards the counter, and the deep voice that says, "I'm here for a date, is–"

What you don't miss is the screech that rushes out from the kitchen. You look up. Bruce is there, in some mussed casual clothes, his hair ruffled, sporting a fresh bruise on his face and some minor scrapes. You gasp, but it's drowned out by the enraged yell, and the sudden appearance of a very angry Japanese woman.

"Leave!" She demands, pointing some utensils threateningly, "You are late! Too late! Go home, now!"

Winnie rushes up behind the woman, hooks her arms under her, and begins to drag her back, with the shouts of, "Asagi, calm down, don't stab the customer, he's probably a nice guy, look at his jawline, come on darling please."

Asagi concedes, scuttling back to the back area, but not before glaring once more, and whispering something harsh into Winnie's ear. Winnie nods, before stepping forward to the counter, again shouldering the hapless cashier out of the way.

"How can I help you?" Winnie smiles, but it's smile that promises violence. Your cheesecake is now entirely forgotten.

"I, I'm here to meet someone. I understand that I'm a few hours late by now," Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and Playboy of Gotham, looks apologetic. Winnie narrows her eyes. 

"Check the corner," She nods to you. You feel your cheeks burn, and hunch your shoulders, but not before raising your hand and giving Bruce a tentative wave. Before you know it, Bruce is at your table, sitting across from you and doing his best to look like a kicked dog.

"I'm so sorry," He apologizes, "I got tied up, and it took hours until I could get away."

You giggle a little at his hyperbole, "They must have been rough, for you to get these bruises."

Bruce reaches up to touch the one you refer to, but you stop his hand.

"I'm joking. Stop messing with it," You chide, "Another one of your workout buddies? They're so rough with you, you know. I just hope they don't end up hurting you for real one day..."

Bruce smiles, covering your hand with his, and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'll be fine," he assures, before looking down at your cheesecake, half-eaten and forgotten, "Now, what do you recommend to eat here?"

In the face of Bruce's enthusiasm, all your minor anger melts away, and you find yourself smiling back, as you rattle off the list of delicious sweets in the case, and spent the rest of the day together with the man you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a really weird dream where this happened. Except he bought a cannoli and then we went clothing shopping, for some reason. Hm


End file.
